Teddy Bear
by Capitaine Pickle
Summary: In which Alfred disguises himself as Kumajirou to get Matthew's attention. USxCanada. Rated M for smut.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia.

''Speech''

_Thoughts_

**Warning:** Borderline crack and extremely explicit of smut at the end.

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Teddy Bear**

Alfred has been noticing something lately. Something that bothers him. He was used to be the centre of attention; let it be good or bad. He was used to people just looking at him, talking about him and, damn, he was used to being the greatest, the most important one. And while he knows that it didn't mean to be _someone_'s most important in particular, he is still the world's Super Power. But for a while now, he'd notice that he isn't Canada's centre of attention. And for some reason, it bothers him. He knows most of Canada's economy depends on him, but that's not what he is talking about here. He begins to notice -and really, it's a wonder he hadn't noticed until now- that there is someone else, or rather, something else that takes all of Canada's attention and _affection_.

And that is Kumajirou.

He truly has realized it only recently. It was about two weeks ago:

''Hey Mattie!'' Alfred had ran up to him, smiling brightly. They had been walking toward the World Conference that was being held in New York. He had talked to him about his awesome weekend, about how he had played this mind blowing video game with Japan and how awesome the baseball match he had attended had been and so on. All that while vaguely noticing how Matthew -as he had been listening to him with that soft smile of his- had never stopped scratching the little bear's ear.

''That's great, Al. Sounds like you had lots of fun.'' He had replied politely when Alfred had finally been done with his blabla.

''What about you?'' Matthew had smiled sheepishly.

''I meant to do some cleaning-'' He had glanced fondly at his bear an instant before continuing. ''-but I just spent all weekend staring at Kumamaku's eyelashes. They're so cute...''

It is since that precise moment that Alfred truly began to notice how Kumajirou is _always_ with Canada, even during goddamn conference where animals aren't even allowed (he figured that was because Canada was so invisible that the security guards didn't even notice him... it's a bit scary when you think about it). Anyways, the point is, the bear is always there. In Matthew's arms, he'd talk to his bear during conferences when people would forget about him, he'd pet him, stroke him... Alfred truly doesn't get it. What's so cute about the damn bear anyways? He can't even remember Canada's name (although Alfred had to admit it sometimes slipped his mind too) and Matthew himself can't remember the bear's name either! (Plus, what's up with the Japanese name anyways?)

OoOoO

Matthew's been thinking that Alfred's been strangely clingy lately. Not that the attention isn't appreciated or unwelcome, but he can't help but think there must be an ulterior motive behind all this. He's been calling to chat with him and has been inviting him over (or invite himself at his place) a lot more often. Today is no exception; Alfred had said he'd be nice if he came over for dinner tonight and -as he so eloquently put it- watch some godawesome movies. Matthew had sighed then accepted. Not that he doesn't like spending time with his brother, but when said brother invites him for dinner, it also means that he'd be the one cooking. Sometimes Matthew wonders if he just invites him for that reason.

And here he is, at Alfred's front door. He knocks three times and is promptly greeted by one cheerful Alfred F. Jones.

''Hey Mattie!-What the hell is that?'' Alfred points at Matthew's bear which, as usual, is securely held in his arms.

''It's a polar bear.'' The Canadian deadpans.

''No, I mean, what the hell is he wearing?'' Matthew blinks and looks down at his bear, who lazily looks up to him as well. He coos and gives his bear an Eskimo kiss. Alfred grumbles from -he reluctantly admits to himself- jealousy. He is also scandalized to see with how little enthusiasm the bear returns the innocent gesture. Matthew turns to his brother again.

''Isn't he absolutely adorable?'' The bear is wearing a little red and green tuque that goes almost all the way down to his eyes with a matching scarf. It is hand knitted and Alfred worries that Matthew actually made the little (kitschy) kit himself. ''Remember my secretary back in my office in the parliament?''

''That weird old lady?'' Matthew stares, frowning slightly.

''Just because she has slight pilosity above the superior lip-''

''a goddamn moustache, Mattie-''

''-doesn't mean she's weird.'' Matthew finishes, ignoring Alfred's comment. ''She's a very competent and kind lady.''

''Whatever, Mattie, what about her?'' The younger twin smiles brightly.

''She's the one who made this.'' He coos so more, rocking the bear in his arms with adoring eyes. The bear just stares back at his master, unimpressed.

''Jesus.'' Alfred rolls his eyes. Matthew pouts again.

''So are you inviting me inside or not?'' He asks impatiently.

''Oh, actually-'' Alfred starts, grabbing his winter coat and putting it on. ''-we need to go to the grocery store.'' Matthew sighs.

''Just don't pretend you've forgotten your wallet this time.''

''I swear I didn't know it had been in my pockets all along! How many times will I have to tell you?''

OoOoO

Nothing will do, Alfred thinks. If he wants more from Matthew, he knows he had to get rid of the bear first. Temporarily. Because permanently would imply a long and painful death. And Alfred doesn't really want a long and painful death, he just wants to woo his brother.

And that is when, in his secret den in his basement (he actually goes down there sliding down a pole, so it's the real deal we're talking about here), that he comes up with his kickass plan.

''And so, if everything goes as planned, Matthew will be begging me to fuck him by tomorrow night.'' He explains proudly, pointing at random on crudely drawn steps of his so-called plan (including stick figures having sex). He turns to his green friend/sidekick, slamming his ruler against the palm his hands, determination burning in his eyes. ''Any question?'' The alien blinks, staring at the board with little interest.

''Fuck you.''

OoOoO

The first step of his plan requires him to drag Matthew out of his house (it's crazy how World Conferences always conveniently happen at the right time) then separate him from his bear. It shouldn't be too hard as Alfred learns -with great relief, I dare say- that Matthew doesn't piss with his bear; he actually leaves him on his chair in the conference room and goes to the bathroom on his own.

''Where's Kumakijijikuyashiyonomaru?'' The North American asks, back from his little escapade.

''I don't know... maybe he wondered off.'' _Seriously, how does Mattie even come up with these names?_

''Weird, he usually doesn't do that...'' Matthew sits back on his chair uneasily, but actually still buys Alfred's lame explanation. Alfred snickers to himself. _He's so naïve._

''What did you just say?'' The other blond asks, raising a suspicious eyebrow at him. Alfred flinches.

''Fuck, did I just say that out loud?'' Matthew's frown deepens.

''Yeah.''

''Oh...'' Alfred looks awkwardly to the side, the back at his brother. ''I said... 'last night's pie tasted like cars.'''

''You didn't say that, Alfred... and that sentence doesn't even make any sense.''

''Shut up.''

OoOoO

Alfred's goes back to his place and all is going well so far. He waits a few hours -knowing it will still take some time for Mattie to go back home- and grabs the phone. But before Alfred can even start dialling, it rings. He recognizes his brother's number.

''Yo bitch.'' He answers, grinning.

''Just give me my bear back, Al, and I promise I won't tell the rest of the World you still wet the bed until the age of 75.'' Aghast, Alfred's mouth falls to the ground.

''That's a low blow, Mattie!'' He groans. ''Plus, what makes you think I have your stupid bear?''

''He's not stupid.'' Alfred can almost hear the pout. ''And neither am I. Just give it back, criss.'' Alfred knows it's not a good sign when his brother swears in Québécois. He mutters a sharp 'shit' to himself and looks around him, trying to come up with some sort of excuse.

''Uh... oh! Oh! There he is! Right! Tony most have confused him with a cow or something and abducted him by mistake!'' _I'm a fuckin' genius._

''Sure.'' He hears Matthew sigh. ''And you really need to stop thinking out loud.'' _Fuck._ ''See you later Al.''

OoOoO

Matthew looks down at his watch for the hundredth time that evening, waiting for his brother to show up. He really wonders what he could ever want with his little bear and fears the worst. The worst being -knowing his brother- him using his bear for some weird and completely ridiculous experiment.

Finally the doorbell rings.

When Matthew opens the door, however, he is greeted with the most ridiculous sight he has ever beheld.

''Hey! Uh, I mean, who are you?'' Alfred says, proudly clad in his fluffy one-piece bear costume, his face being the only visible part of his entire body. Matthew stares, completely dumbfounded and wonders for a second if Alfred actually thinks he'll fall for it. Matthew just closes the door without so much as a greeting. It takes a few second for the doorbell to ring again; it's a fairly hard task because of Alfred's newly acquired paws. Matthew reluctantly opens the door again.

''Seriously, Alfred...'' He can't even find the words to describe how incredibly stupid this whole situation is.

''Who's Alfred? I certainly ain't Alfred. I'm your polar bear.'' Matthew stares, unimpressed, then slowly blinks before asking:

''Is Kumatoyota properly taken care of?''

''I promise.'' Alfred swears. ''Tony's watching over him.''

''Right...'' Matthew says, reluctantly stepping aside to let his brother in. ''What's up with the retarded costume anyways?''

''You don't think I'm cute?'' Matthew shivers.

''God no.''

''Damn.'' He had been hoping Mattie would have cooed then launched himself on him and covered him with kisses and stuff. ''And I'm dressed like that because tonight, I'm going to be your Kumajirou!''

''It's Kumafujitsu.'' Matthew politely corrects. ''And why would you do that?''

''What?'' Alfred skillfully avoids the question.

''...What?''

''Huh?'' Matthew sighs heavily, rolling his eyes. Whatever Alfred's up to, he better just shut up and let him do whatever he wants and just make sure he doesn't break anything.

''Whatever, Al.''

He walks into the living room and, slopping down on his chesterfield, grabs the remote control and opens the TV. Alfred follows him and awkwardly sits beside him. They sit silently like this for a good while, watching some crappy Québécois soap opera (something called _Virginie_). Alfred rapidly gets bored (he doesn't even need to understand what they're saying to see that it's bad and Alfred's pretty sure Matthew chose the show on purpose) so he slowly leans to the side until he is resting his head on Matthew's thigh.

''What the hell?''

''I'm your bear.'' Alfred informs him. ''Aren't you supposed to scratch my ear or something?''

''But you're not him, Al.'' The younger blond sighs.

''Yes I am, until tomorrow morning.'' Matthew decides he'll give up on ever trying to understand his brother, instead, he just pushes him off onto the ground. Alfred lands on his ass with a loud 'thud'.

''Hey!'' He gets up again, frowning at his brother. ''Are you crazy?'' Says the man wearing a polar bear jump suit. ''I'm your bear, so treat me accordingly!'' Matthew rolls his eyes.

''What do you want, for God's sake!'' Alfred held his chin between in fing-paw.

''Hmm...'' His eyes brighten as an idea comes to him. And it's actually (fairly) reasonable. ''An Eskimo kiss.'' He smiles.

''W-What?''Matthew blushes. Alfred grins at that; his plan's actually starting to work.

''You heard me, bro!'' He winks, sitting back beside him and throws an arm around the other's shoulder. ''Come on.'' He says as he leans forward, closing his eyes and stupid grin glued on his face. Matthew blushes, looking at his expectant brother. He sighs a little and thinks it could be worse. So he leans forward too and, closing his eyes, gently rubs his nose against his brother's from side to side. Then, he draws back and a fond smile finds its way to his lips. He hadn't shared an Eskimo kiss with his brother since they were small colonies. The bright smile that Alfred flashes him also made it worth the embarrassment.

OoOoO

''I'm hungry.'' Alfred says after a while. Matthew, seemingly in a better mood, had switched to a much better TV show called _Le coeur a ses raisons_. Though he also figures he must still be a little upset about him kidnapping his bear because it's still is in French and it sort of bothers him that said show is a parody of his own (granted, bad, but still his) soap operas. It's actually really funny, but French is French.

''Yeah, me too.'' He turns off the TV then turns to his brother. Alfred doesn't really like the mischievous smile that suddenly forms onto his brother's lips. He'd rather have them with the usual gentle smile. Or around his cock. Either is fine. ''Come on, let's move to the kitchen.''

Matthew gets up and walks into the kitchen then goes straight up to the freezer. Alfred is close behind and decides to just sit quietly at the table and wait for the food. He watches as Matthew takes out a couple of frozen fish out of the freezer and is a bit horrified when he puts them into a bowl with 'Kumadocomo' written on it and sets it on the ground.

''Here you go.'' The worst is that the smile his brother offers him is actually truly charming.

''... Mattie. I can't eat that.'' He says as he moves over to the bowl, kneeling in front of it. The fish is full (with their very wide and very dead eyes staring back at him) and very uncooked.

''Isn't it one of your favourite meal?''

''Mattie...'' Alfred groans. He sits beside the bowl and glares at Matthew for ignoring him. His twin fixes himself a quick salad and Alfred admits that he'd much rather eat Mattie's vegetarian crap than what's in the bow-woowwww... did one of fish just _move_? Shivering, Alfred promptly gets up to his feet again and walks over to Matthew.

''Mattie... I'm really hungry... please?'' Matthew looks up to him, pinches his lips tightly together, thinking, then sighs. He walks over to the fridge again and takes out a Saran Wrap covered plate and heats it up in the microwave.

''I suppose I do sometimes feed Kumatoshiba some leftovers.'' He says, smiling to his brother as he sets a warm plate of last night's dinner on the table; it's tourtière with mashed potatoes, veggies and some sauce. It smells incredibly nice.

''Woohoo, pie dish! Thanks Mattie!'' Alfred exclaims happily as he sits in front of his meal. Now he just needs to grab the fork...

By the time he actually managed to hold it (with both paws), Matthew is already done with his own dinner and just watches his brother, amused. Alfred drops the fork when he tries to dig into the pie. After his fifth attempt, he groans painfully and stares at Matthew.

''Feed me.'' He orders.

''No.''

Alfred, frustrated (he really is hungry), gets up and picks up Matthew before sitting back on his chair and settles his little brother on his lap.

''Wh-what do you think you're doing?'' Matthew squirms to get our of Alfred's grasp, but the latter holds him firmly.

''Come on, Mattie, you gotta take good care of me.'' Alfred says surprisingly lowly, breath hot against Matthew's cheek. Matthew feels himself blushing. He can't take his eyes off his brother's seductive ones and finally gives in to his request. The Northern Nation easily picks up the fork and, taking some meat pie in it, brings it to Alfred's eager mouth. The way Alfred kept staring at him all the while only made his cheeks flush darker. ''Hmmm. It tastes great, Mattie.''

''Thanks...'' He replies shyly as he keeps feeding his brother. Alfred lets his hand, which had been holding firmly onto Matthew's thigh, travel further up until the younger blond let out a little squeal. ''I'm gonna go take a bath.'' Matthew mumbles, flustered, as he manages to get out of Alfred's grip.

''Do you usually bath with Kumajirou?'' Matthew had already disappeared from sight.

''No!'' He hears his brother cry out from upstairs. Alfred sighs and looks back down at his food. He wasn't even done with that. He shrugs. ''Oh well.'' He sighs as he digs his face right into the plate ungracefully (instead of simply taking off his costume).

OoOoO

Alfred is waiting on the bed, sitting, as Matthew prepares himself to go to bed. When the smaller blond comes out of the bathroom, he is wearing a dark red and white plaid flannel pyjama. Normally, Alfred would qualify such a thing as no less than completely turn-off. But somehow, Matthew still manages to look cute in it.

''What the hell?'' Matthew blurts out, flinching when he sees his brother.

By the way, Alfred is just wearing his Star-Spangled Banner boxers.

''Haven't once you said that, quote, 'Oh em gee I like sleeping with kumakuma so hard core he's so cute and warm and snugly kyaa kyaaa squeal moe moe kyun' end of quote.'' Alfred states, his imitation more resembling a hyper teenage girl than his brother. Matthew glares.

''I didn't say that... and I certainly didn't sound like that!''

''It was close enough.'' Alfred grins. Matthew rolls his eyes and climbs into his bed.

''Just go away.'' He mumbles, blushing. ''If you take off the costume, you're not Kumashiatsu anymore.'' He buries himself under the covers before turning his back to Alfred.

''Aw, come on, Mattie.'' He chuckles lowly before gently pulling onto his younger sibling's shoulder so that their eyes could meet. Looking down fondly at his flustered brother, the super power starts singing. ''_Baby let me be your lovin' teddy bear_'' He leans in and gives Matthew a soft kiss on his cheek. Matthew blushes deep red and he can't help the silly smile on his face. ''_I don't wanna be a tiger, 'cause tigers play too rough_'' Alfred digs his face into Matthew's neck, growling and biting teasingly on the soft, pale skin. Matthew lets out happy giggles along with shy moans. ''_I don't wanna be a lion, 'cause lions ain't the kind you love enough_'' For this line, Alfred simply gently brushes away a few strands of hair off his brother's face and lets his fingers trace the gentle curve of his cheek. He smiles when he sees that Matthew's eyes are almost sparkling with adoration; he is completely seduced. ''_Oh let me be your teddy bear._'' After all, what girl wouldn't be seduced with a bit of Elvis Presley? Well, Matthew technically isn't a girl, Alfred thinks to himself, but whatever. Matthew smiles softly and wraps his arms around Alfred's neck. The latter takes this as an invitation and leans in for a long, sweet kiss. Matthew also doesn't complain when Alfred slowly takes off his trousers.

''Alfred...'' Matthew had almost forgotten how utterly romantic and charming his brother could be. And talented. Alfred chuckles, gently stroking along his brother's soft thighs.

''I taught The King himself.'' He offers proudly. Matthew laughs.

''Don't you try to fool me, Al. I know it was the other way around.''

''Same thing.''

''Plus, you forgot the part where I get to put a chain around your neck.'' Matthew says, tone playful.

''Will I have to sing 'Kiss Me Quick' for you to do so?'' Alfred asks, ignoring what Matthew just said. Matthew laughs softly again then closes his eyes. Alfred eagerly captures his twin's lips again. This time, the kiss rapidly becomes much more heated. Alfred traces his brother's lips with his tongue, begging for entrance. Matthew willingly surrenders and lets himself be completely devoured by the other nation. Matthew moans into the kiss, and his moans become louder when Alfred's tongues trails down his neck then up again all the way to his ear.

''Alfred...'' Matthew squirms, starting to feel incredibly hot and bothered. He hears his brother chuckle softly; his breath his warm and teasing against his ear. He gasps sharply when the warm hand that had been massaging his thighs shifts over to his erection. ''Aahh...'' He throws his head back, thus leaving his neck even more accessible for his brother to kiss. ''Oh God...'' He whispers hotly; the simple strokes over the fabric of his underwear is enough to send strong shivers all the way through his spine.

Alfred's own underwear quickly becomes too small. He absolutely adores the expression Matthew bears on his delicate features. He also likes the way the other shyly, so very shyly, rocks his crotch against his hands, as if ashamed of doing it. He can tell that his brother is holding back -the way he bits on his lips and swallows back moans- and it's pretty damn hot. He feels Matthew's crotch get warmer and warmer and when he feels the fabric becoming moist under his fingers, he thinks his brother is ready for the next step. He stops, much to Matthew's disappointment, and gently shifts him so that he is lying on his stomach. He pulls down Matthew's boxers, who lifts up his hips a little to ease the task. He smirks to himself, taking his sweet time to brush his hand over the other's butt cheeks, gently squeezing them here and there.

''Alfred... hurry up, you bastard.'' Matthew groans, voice half muffled by the pillow his is resting his head against. Alfred chuckles once more and decides he'll do Mattie the favour. He slips his fingers between Matthew's butt cheeks, just brushing against his hole, earning a high pitched gasp of surprise from him. But Alfred doesn't enter him yet, instead, he trails the fingers down until they brush against his balls. Matthew subconsciously lifts up his hips again, allowing his brother to size his hard cock. He lets out a loud moan; Alfred's skin feels so much better than the fabric of his underwear.

Alfred wraps his hand tightly around Matthew's erection and promptly starts pumping it. He doesn't bother starting up slowly, he instantly settles for a viciously fast pace. Matthew's breath quickens with each movement of his hand. His intake of breath are short and sharp and he lets out a cute moan with each pump. Alfred, lying onto his side and resting his head in his free hand, just admires his brother, a satisfied (and pervy) smirk on his face. He watches with fascination how tightly Matthew is holding onto the covers and how tightly his eyes are shut; his entire face is twisting in pleasure. He sees Matthew slowly opening his eyes, but when their gazes meet, he instantly closes them again. Alfred tries not to smile too widely; he knows, seeing how red his brother's cheeks just got, that the younger blond is embarrassed, perhaps intimidated even, by his stare. He puts more pressure around Matthew's cock and pumps even faster.

''Aaah!'' Matthew's mouth opens wide, letting out a particularly loud moan; some saliva trails down his chin and stains his pillow. His legs are trembling... he's so damn close. ''Aah...ng... A-Al.. I'm gonna-'' He can't find the strength to finish his sentence. Instead, he hides his face in the pillow. Alfred leans in closer and whispers in a low voice.

''It's alright, Mattie... just let go.'' With a final stroke, Matthew does so and comes in Alfred's hand, letting out a loud and muffled moan. Alfred continues the stroke his brother's member for a bit, wanting to make his orgasm last for as long as possible.

''Ahh... Oh God...'' Matthew lets out rapid, ragged breaths. He shivers as he feels Alfred's hand tracing down his cock, his balls then slide between his butt cheeks again, smudging his own cum all over the areas he touches. Matthew closes his eyes, blushing furiously; the creamy mixture makes Alfred's fingers slide up and down against his entrance with an incredibly lewd ease.

''Feels good?'' Alfred asks, smirking. Matthew can't answer, he just bites on his lip. Alfred's smirk widens and he then proceeds circles his creamy finger teasingly at Matthew's anus before finally penetrating him.

''Fuck!'' Matthew half curses, half moans when Alfred suddenly enters his finger. It feels a little awkward at first, but a warm wave soon invades his very guts when Alfred starts moving and twisting the finger around. Before long, Alfred slips in a second finger and starts scissoring them, trying to stretch his brother properly. That's when the pain starts to make itself known to Matthew. ''Aah... Al... slow down, please.'' He says, screwing his eyes shot and digging his nails into the mattress. Alfred feels his brother clenching around his fingers.

''Sshhh...'' Alfred soothes, kissing his cheek. ''Just try to relax. It'll feel better soon.'' Matthew tries his best to do so. After a few minutes, Alfred feels his brother loosening up and sizes this opportunity to join in a third finger. Tension instantly takes over Matthew's body again. ''Relax, Mattie...'' Alfred repeats, thrusting his fingers a little deeper.

''Nggh...easier said... than done... Ahh...'' Alfred actually slips a fourth finger, making sure to prepare his brother real good and that he could fit in later on. ''Aah! Alfred!'' Matthew squirms uncomfortably, tears pearling in his eyes. ''It hurts, goddammit!'' He curses, a tear sliding down his cheek.

''Sorry, Mattie.'' Alfred says, thrusting faster. ''You'll love it soon, I promise.'' Matthew does his best not to cry and shuts his eyes, trying to concentrate on relaxing his muscles. He is rocked faster against the mattress as Alferd's thrusting speeds up. His fingers also gradually go deeper and brush harder inside of him. ''Oh God... Please...'' He's begging, but he doesn't know if he's begging his brother to stop or if he is begging for more.

Alfred's trusting becomes more jerky and desperate. He clenches his teeth tightly together; he's looking for that spot he knows will make Matthew feel good. He curls and uncurls his fingers into his brother's intimacy, twists them, thrusts them harder and, at lasts, he finds it.

''Aaahh! God yes! Ngh... Alfred... right there...'' Matthew moans, his entire body trembling from the sudden wave of pleasure that invades him. He feels his cock warm up and harden up again. Alfred grins and brushes that spot once more; he loves the loud and delightful mewls that Matthew lets out as he does so.

''Told you you'd feel great.'' He smirks and, after a few other strokes, takes out his fingers completely.

''Alfred...'' Matthew moans, pleading.

''Be patient.'' Alfred grabs a pillow and lifts his brother's hips to put it under his crotch so that his lower back is positioned slightly higher up, but still comfortably so. Then he grabs his brother's boxers -which had been hanging around his knees all this time- and takes them off completely so that he can grab the shorter blond's thighs and spread them apart. Matthew grabs onto his covers shakily; he's excited, but he's also very embarrassed at how overexposed he feels. Alfred, on the other hand, loves to see his brother hot and flustered, ready to welcome him. He also has a wonderful wonderful view of his wet, abused hole. Settling himself between his brother's legs, Alfred pulls down his own boxers, finally freeing his hard cock -which had been _aching_ for attention- from its prison.

But Alfred, again, wants to take his sweet time. Rather than taking his brother right here and there, he grabs his brother's butt cheeks with both hands and spreads them apart. He, then, slides his cock between them and lets go of Matthew's ass so that he can put his arms on each sides of his head for support. Leaning forward, he can now easily kiss his brother's soft golden hair as he slowly starts to move his cock up and down the other's ass. Matthew blushes as he feels his brother's member brush his anus with every movement. His brother keeps a slow rhythm, but pushes down rather hard against his ass, so the pressure Matthew feels on his cock as it is crushed against the pillow also feels damn good, but it is still very teasing.

''Alfred... please...'' Matthew begs, voice soft, but also extenuated. ''Just fuck me, already.''

But Alfred is stubborn and still wants to keep this going for a little longer. His brother's firm ass cheeks feel so good and soft pressing around his cock like this... and his cum makes wonderful lubricant. It had been too long since he had last had this kind of contact. In fact, sex had never felt so good and he hadn't even gotten to the best part yet. He wonders why he hasn't done this with his brother sooner... he wonders why he hasn't realized that he wanted to _be_ with his brother sooner.

''Fuck, Mattie... so good...'' He groans loudly, burying his face into Matthew's neck. ''I love you...'' All this time, all those decades, centuries of faceless fucks... that's what he has been missing? Francis had been right; love made sex feel a thousand times better. He hears his brother gasp softly. He smiles, pushing harder against his twin's ass, but still keeps the rhythm slow and romantic. _Feels so freakin' good..._ The warmth that invades swirls between his legs is absolutely fantastic.

Shifting his weight onto his left arm, he uses his right hand to brush Matthew's hair, slightly wet from the sweat, away from his neck and lands a series of light butterfly kisses. He moves his hand again and slides it under the younger man's head, cupping one soft and warm cheek. This way, he can gently make Matthew face him. The blond is flustered and, judging from the brightness of those kind purple-blue eyes, moved by his confession. He offers him a kind smile, a particularly kind smile, one that he could only give his precious little brother. Then, he captures those delicious lips for another passionate kiss, the longest they have shared so far.

Letting go of Matthew's cheek, he moves his hand down his back and slips it under his shirt. Matthew arcs his back up, shivering under the touch, allowing his brother to caress and pinch his nipples teasingly. ''Al...God...'' He moans breathlessly. ''If you don't fuck me right now, I swear I'm going to explode...'' Alfred smirks and finally obeys his brother; he can't wait any longer either.

''Your word is my command.'' Alfred laughs and he gets up on his knees. He grabs his cock in his right hand, the other is holding firmly one of Matthew's butt cheek to ease his way in. He positions himself right at his brother's hole, the tip of his cock teasing the entrance. ''Ready?''

''God yes.'' Matthew is tense, but his voices shows nothing other than excitement. Alfred slowly starts to push in, groaning lowly as he does so; his brother is so damn tight. ''Ghn... aah...'' Matthew's breath his shaky from the pain. He clutches the covers and desperately tries to swallow back his cries.

''Sorry.'' Alfred whispers, leaning in to kiss his lover softly between his shoulder blades. It takes all of Alfred's self-control not to just fuck Matthew hard. The tight heat around his cook simply is intoxicating. He lets his little brother adjust to his presence and when he notices that the other's breath seems to have settled down a little, he proceeds to gently stroke the other's chest, playing with pink nipples again. As both hands find themselves busy, Alfred's mouth settles on the other's thin neck. He sucks and bites on the skin until possessive marks appear. Matthew moans and shivers under the touch; his cock feels painfully hot now. ''Here.'' Alfred says, lifting his brother's body up a bit, then takes his hands to settle them on the top bar of the bedhead. ''You should hold tight on them.'' Matthew's heart is racing madly, as madly as his cheeks are burning. Alfred lets his hands caress the skin as they travel down Matthew's back. When they reach his hips, his grabs them solidly before slowly starting to draw back then thrust into his brother's hole again.

''A-Alfred...'' Matthew moans softly, clenching his grip around the metal bar. Alfred closes his eyes and bites on his lower lip, trying to keep the pace nice and slow. He's amazed by the ease with which he goes in and out of the other's ass, despite how tight it is. He smirked to himself, he had done an amazing job preparing the younger blond; the lewd, wet sounds each thrust makes can attest for that.

''You're amazing, Matt...'' Alfred growls lowly, face buried in the other's hair. The latter blushes in embarrassment; he isn't really doing anything, after all. When Matthew's painful squeals slowly become moans, Alfred decides to speed up the pace a little. Holding firmly onto his waist, he trusts balls-deep inside the other with one powerful push. He hears Matthew let out a breathy gasp as he groans in pure ecstasy.

''Aah! Alfred... mon dieu... oui!'' Alfred easily guesses that he has finally found his brother's prostate. Smirking, he starts thrusting into his brother hard and fast, pulling his narrow hips to him, no doubt leaving bruising marks on the delicate skin. Matthew's breath his short and shaking, like his moans, and he now fully understands why he needs to hold onto the bar. His older brother's thrusts are so deep and powerful he has a hard time keeping his balance. But each of his brother's thrust also hits dead on his prostate. He spreads his legs further apart, feeling the pre-cum drip along his shaft, then his thighs. His cock is twitching and he desperately wants to come.

''So hot...'' Alfred whispers hotly against his hear. The American lets go of Matthew's hips and size the younger Nation's weeping cock. On hand is foundling teasingly with his balls while the other his palming the wet, erected member, crushing it against his cute brother brother's stomach. He strokes it up and down with furious speed. Matthew feels tears forming into his eyes again, the pleasure is unbearable. He knows he won't last much longer.

''Oh God...aah... Alfred! Hnng... yes, fuck me hard, please!'' Alfred more than happily obeys and makes his ramming hard and desperate, there is no true rhythm anymore. He growls, feeling close to the edge. He palms and pushes Matthew's crotch firmly against his thrusts, slamming his hips deep into his ass, making a slapping sound with each movement and wet from the sweat. Matthew's legs are shaking, he cannot hold back any longer. With a loud, breathy moan, he comes all over his chest and Alfred's hands. Alfred comes inside him shortly after, feeling his brother's anus tighten around his cook. He keeps up with his thrusts and rubbing, however, drawing out their orgasm. Slowly, he feels the tickling warmth leave his body. Panting heavily, the super power slowly pulls out of his lover's tight hole, groaning. He can't help but stare as cum lewdly drips along Matthew's milky inner thighs.

Matthew, also panting heavily, feels as if his heart -beating so furiously- would tear out itself of his body. All remains of energy disappear; his hands and legs gives out under his own weight and he lets himself ball on the mattress with a loud 'poof' sound, then rolls onto his back.

Alfred stares down at his brother with fascination; the blond looks absolutely stunning with his sweaty hair framing his delicate face nicely, brushing against flustered cheeks. His eyes are so bright yet still dazed from the pleasure, Alfred could get lost in them forever. He crawls over his lover, settling between two fine legs,and throws an arm over the other's head for support. He uses the other to trace the line of all the soft curves of Matthew's face; the cheek bones, the nose, the lips. They spend what feels like an eternity just staring at each other, catching their breaths.

Matthew blushes shyly under his brother's stare. He shifts his gaze over his brother's chest and arms and slowly brushes the back of his fingers against the firm muscles which are contracting and releasing with each of his brother's heavy breath. He looks back up to his brother, smiling softly. When Alfred leans in for a kiss, eagerly kisses back, but has no energy left when the kiss becomes more greedy; he lets himself to Alfred's complete mercy and can only mewl shyly as one hungry tongue ravishes him.

The American feels a new burst of energy gaining him as he kisses his brother, biting and bruising the delicious lips. When pulls back, the blond's lips are blood red. He lets his eyes wonder across the body underneath him until they stop on his brother's cum-covered, half limp cock. He swallows thickly, feeling himself hardening again, before looking up at Matthew. Matthew looks away in embarrassment and the sight is just more than Alfred can take. He devours the shy blond's neck again, leaving another set of marks and slips an arm behind Matthew's back so that he can hug him flushed against his body; he's craving for skin contact. Matthew wraps his thin arms around Alfred's neck, snuggling closer into the embrace. He throws his head back to give more space to his brother and chuckles softly as a kiss, a lick or a bite tickles his skin. Alfred shivers, loving the sweet music of his lover's laughter. With his other arm, he grabs one of Matthew's lean lag and throws it over his shoulder.

''Wait, Alfred-aah...'' Matthew cannot finish his sentence; he lets out a sweet moan as Alfred thrusts his hips into his own, rubbing their cock against each other. ''Al...'' Alfred just kisses his cheek, keeping his pace low. He whispers, breath hot and demanding.

''Wanna make love to you all night, Mattie...''

OoOoO

The next morning (actually, it was around three o'clock in the after noon, but it feels insanely early for him) Matthew slowly wakes up, eyelashes fluttering tiredly. He snuggles closer against Alfred's warm, toned chest and looks up to his partner. He's a little surprised to see the other already awake. The latter smiles fondly and kisses his little brother's forehead.

''Bonjour.'' Alfred says with a thick accent, waggling his eyebrows. ''How are you feeling?''

''My ass hurts so damn much, it feels like it's been set on fire, extinguished with acid, then set on fire again.'' He deadpans. ''This is the last time we have sex. Ever.'' He teases.

''Pfff.'' Alfred easily dismisses his brother and buries his nose in silky golden hear. ''Tonight you'll be begging me to fuck you again and again.'' He looks at Matthew, smirking. ''Just like you did last night; quote 'Oh my god Alfred take me I'm so hard for you please fuck me real hard Alfred I beg you oh my god you're so hot' end of quote.'' Again, his imitation is absolutely grotesque and the voice overly high-pitched.

''Will you stop that already?'' The other blond cried out, flustered from both anger and embarrassment. He looks away, pouting as his brother laughs loudly. Alfred, after finally calming down, hugged his brother and looked at him with adoring eyes. Matthew smiles. There's something that's bothering him, though... He hesitates for a bit, before finally gathering enough courage to speak up. ''Alfred...''

''Hm?''

''What you said last night... about loving me...'' He glances away, then back up at his brother, who is blinking curiously. ''Do you really mean it?'' Alfred sighs, smiling unusually softly.

''Of course, Mattie.'' Matthew blushes, smiling shyly.

''Cause I think I might love you too...''

''You _think_ you _might_ love me?'' Alfred pouts; his twin looks away, blush darkening. He chuckles and starts covering Matthew's jaw with butterfly kisses. ''Then I guess you still need some convincing.'' He says huskily, rubbing a teasing hand up his lover's thighs. Matthew frowns. He snatches said hand and crushes it into his own, glaring at his brother (albeit a bit flustered).

''Don't even think about it.'' Matthew mutters darkly.

''Ooowww! Ow ow ow! Okay, fine!''

* * *

**AN:** Hot damn lol. There was more sex in there than actual plot. -Digs a hole and hides-

**IF YOU REVIEW I WILL TELL YOU WHERE ****ELVIS PRESLEY**** IS (because he's ttly still alive lol) !111one!one!11shiftone!1!**


End file.
